hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
Viola Schismino
This is a fabulous tribute created and owned by Pippycat, so please don't use with her almost equally fabulous and sparkly permission. Viola Name: '''Viola Schismino '''Age: '''12 '''District: '''7 '''Gender: '''Female '''Weapons: '''Blowgun, throwing knives '''Appearance: '''Viola has very light blonde hair that she usually pulls back into two pigtails, and very light blue eyes. She has a chubby little face, and can be described as cute. '''Personality: '''Even though Viola looks like a very bubbly girl, instead, she is a very serious little girl, who doesn't make jokes all that often. She is nervous and careful. She can be a very weird little girl, though, as she has four imaginary friends that play along with her emotions: one is her sad friend, Misery, who is always weeping. The second is her happy friend, Sunny, who is always having fun and cracking jokes. The third is named Envy, who is for desire and want and jealousy. And one is for when she gets mad, named Furi, who is always angry and wanting revenge on someone or something, for whatever reason. These four imaginary friends are very real in her mind, and she often goes off and "talks to them", being angry if people "interrupt" one of their conversations, and sometimes wanting other people to "talk to them, too". She will talk about them also, as if they are real people, saying things like, "you're just like Sunny! You're always too happy!" All four imaginary friends co-exist in her head at the same time, so all four of them are always there in every situation, arguing, or maybe getting along, just pulling Viola in different directions as far as her mood goes. So, sometimes, it will sound like she's arguing with herself. '''Skills: '''Viola is very '''smart, and has a lot of survival skills, along with being very stealthy. Weaknesses: '''Viola's imaginary friend-side of her personality''' can take a turn for the worst, and she is bad with weapons, and psyichally weak. Alliance: 'Other tributes around her age who will "be nice" to her four (imaginary) friends '''Token: '''Her two pink flower hair clips (shown in both pictures) Imaginary Friends ''Note: If Viola has been submitted into your Games, you don't really have to read this part. This was partly for fun, and to expand a bit on her Imaginary Friends part of her personality. The reason you don't have to read this, is because I know that might get a bit confusing or a bit too complicated, as this would be like writing about five different tributes all at once. So, as long as you read the personality section for Viola, you are probably good. Sunny '''Name: '''Sunny '''Emtion: Happiness Personality: In Viola's head, Sunny is bubbly and upbeat, always giggling and making jokes, wanting to lighten the mood in every situation. 'Relationship w/ Viola: '''Sunny is the one who brings out the good in Viola (even though she ''is ''techincally Viola), so Viola has a particular liking towards Sunny and her happy ways. '''Appearance: '''Sunny is an anime teenager in Viola's head, who has long, golden-blonde hair and always flushed cheeks and a smile which is always plastered across her face. She wears green and white clothes, and depending on how Viola feels at that moment, either bright green (usually) or blue (rarely) eyes. '''Song: 'This song describes how Sunny feels and acts most of the time. Misery 'Name: '''Misery '''Emtion: '''Sadness '''Personality: '''Misery is always sniffling, and has a voice that always sounds whimpery and helpless. She can't think on the bright side at all, and normally relates everything back to how there is only sadness in the world; nothing like her other imaginary friends think. She will sometimes make subtle hints at how someone else is sad, or at how she is sad, trying to make Viola give her a compliment to make her feel better (which will never happen because she is the friend who represents sadness) '''Relationship w/ Viola: '''Viola thinks Misery can be annoying, but keeps her around because she feels bad for Misery, and she can be a good friend, even if she drags down the mood all the time. '''Appearance: '''Misery is a younger anime teenager (about 13 years old, closer to Viola's age than Sunny), who has long blue hair, and sparking dark blue eyes which always have tears in them, threatening to spill. She is very slim, and usually wears white clothes. She has small, feathery, almost angel-like, pale blue wings which can fold down to hide behind her hair sometimes. '''Song: 'This song describes how Misery feels and acts, especially towards Viola. Envy 'Name: '''Envy '''Emotion: '''Envy and jealousy '''Personality: '''Envy is sweet and quiet until she wants something. No matter what it is, right when she sees it, she doesn't just want it, she needs it. She will switch from sweet to wahtever-it-takes-to-get-what-she-desires. And she will do anything to convince Viola she needs it, to get it. And once she does, she'll be sweet again. Until she wants something else. '''Relationship w/ Viola: '''Envy is usually drowned out by the other three imaginary friends, until she wants something. Then, she will pester Viola and push her around, manipuating her to get what she ''envies. 'Appearance: '''Envy looks like a quiet, nerdy anime girl with big glasses. When she starts to envy or be jealous of something, she gets "the look" on her face (shown in her picture) which looks annoyed. She has long, lime-green hair with long bangs which fall in front of her glasses to cover up her matching green eyes. She wears simple-colored clothes, and, when she wants something, her face will blush... green. '''Song: 'This song describes how Envy is sweet and innocent, and then will turn into a mean, spiteful little thing when she is full of envy and spite. Also right now it is my favorite song. :3 Furi 'Name: '''Furi '''Emtion: '''Anger and rage '''Personality: '''Furi is always acting mean towards everyone (other imaginary friends, Viola, and real people), and scoffs and laughs at things she thinks are stupid. She has a huge temper, and can say words that Viola would never dare to say, but usually mumbles them (you don't have to write out the words if you don't desire to). When she is angry, she goes full-blown angry, yelling and screaming and trying to hurt people and cursing. She goes ballistic and hostile (when really she can only hurt the other imaginary friends). '''Relationship w/ Viola: '''Furi is always angry, and treating Furi like she's worthless, and she only wants Viola to feel like she does. She will point out everyone's flaws to '''Appearance: '''Furi usually has a look on her face which is either angry in some way, or unimpressed. She has long, dark red hair, which reminds Viola of the color of blood (which can refer to Furi's hostile persnailty, hehe). She has deep blue eyes, and a very slender face. She is the oldest of the imaginary friends, being around 18 (they are all old enough for the Hunger Games yay), and, of course, being anime. She usually wears black or grey clothes. '''Song: 'This song describes how Furi is mean and hostile, being the "devil" in the song, saying that "this is gonna hurt". Backstory Major WIP Trivia *Viola's last name, Schosmino, means "torn" in Greek, which refers to how she is torn between the four different emotions portrayed by her imaginary friends *Viola's personality was partly inspired by something Bee found online when looking for a real life picture, based on a little girl character who had two imaginary friends, treating them like Viola does *Viola is probably Pippy's most complicated character yet! *While her imaginary friends have songs to inspire them, Viola doesn't have one of her own, as she would need one that would be sort of a mix of the four *Envy's song is also my favorite song right now *Sunny's song was shown to Pippycat (Bee) by Ninjanerdwithmojo (Becca). Thanks, Becca. (Completely different tastes in music) Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Females Category:12 Year Olds Category:12 year olds Category:Tributes from District 7 Category:District 7 Category:Reaped Category:Insane Tributes Category:Fighter Tributes Category:The Golden Trio's Legacy